


Day 21 - Suspension

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Light Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Suspension Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A little bit kinky.





	Day 21 - Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Dean Winchester x OFC  
> Kink: Suspension (is a form of sexual bondage where a bound person is hung from one or more overhead suspension points)

Just another town, another hunt, another motel room. It had been a grueling hunt: rogue angels. He hated them. Dean needed some release, desperately. Hitting the local bar, he ordered a beer and looked around. His eyes fell on a particular woman. Short brown hair, body like an hourglass and a kilowatt smile. She was alone, just enjoying the music and the, almost empty, drink in her hand.

Making his way towards her table, he gave her his signature smile and asked if he could join her. Asking the waitress for a refill for the both of them, he introduced himself. She thanked him and introduced herself to him. Her name was Angel and the irony didn’t escape him.

A few hours later and they were headed back to his motel room. Checking in with Sam on the way, he knew the room would be empty by the time they would get there. Inside the Impala, the lust was running high. She kissed his neck, giving him a hickey, rubbed his cock until it was nice and hard and rubbed her clit, just to turn him on even more. By the time they got to the motel, Dean was desperate to have her.

Dean opened the door, while they kissed almost desperately, and slammed her body against the door as it was closing. Kissing her neck, he quickly undressed her and started sucking her breasts, making her moan his name. He could feel how hot and bothered she was, but he wasn’t gonna give her what she wanted just yet.

He threw her on the bed and reached over to his duffel bag, taking a condom, a pair of handcuffs and some rope out. Angel had told him how she liked kinky sex and that was exactly what he was gonna give her. Pulling her back to her feet, he cuffed her wrists and intertwined the rope around them. Throwing the rope over the wood beam in the room, he lifted her up just enough for her to be completely helpless.

Taking his time, he started sucking and massaging her breasts, her moans music to his ears. Undressing himself, he quickly put the condom on and pulled the rope a little more. Now, she could barely touch the ground. Picking her legs up, he aligned himself with her entrance and with a swift thrust, he was inside of her. He gave her time to adjust herself to him. Angel had the tightest pussy he had ever had and he knew she needed time.

Once she had adjusted herself, Dean started thrusting, slowly, but hard. He could feel her arching her back at each thrust, her moans inciting him to keep going. Another thrust, another moan and he knew she was loving it. He started picking up speed, to which she answered by coming, over and over again. Every time Angel would hit her peak, he would thrust harder, making her scream his name.

Dean couldn’t hold on anymore. Telling her to come with him, he started thrusting as fast and hard as he possible could. Feeling her starting to cramp around his cock, he knew she was nearly there, but so was he. A couple more thrusts and they were coming together. Her moans mixed with his own filled his ears. They were both out of breath but he knew he couldn’t rest, not yet.

Dean knew the cuffs would be hurting her by now, so he quickly pulled out and loosen the rope enough for her to reach the floor. Walking over to his jeans, he pulled the cuffs’ keys out and freed her. He took her over to the bed and laid her there, telling her to relax. Going to the bathroom, he swiftly took the condom out and grabbed a wet cloth before returning to the bed.

Telling her to spread her legs, Dean started cleaning her up. Grabbing a bottle of body lotion, compliments of the motel, he rubbed her wrists with it, to soothe the skin. He knew they were gonna be bruised in the morning. Once he was done, he just laid there with her.

Eventually, Angel regain her strength and got up. Getting dressed, she thanked him for the amazing night and told him that if he was ever in town again, to look her up. Kissing him one last time, she let herself out, not letting Dean drive her home.

Soon after Angel had left, Dean sent a text to Sam, telling him that it was safe for him to get back. He got up and collected everything from the floor and put it back in his duffel. It had been one hell of a night, but he knew he would never see her again. He wasn’t that lucky.

But, who knew? Maybe he could try and do that again with someone else. Afterall, aren’t we all a bit kinky?


End file.
